Kumboh
Kumboh (pronounced Koom-'boʊ) was a vampire who appeared in the short film The Groundskeeper. He befriended a girl named Alice when he was working as a groundskeeper in the 1920's, and had a subtle gift of hypnotic vision. When he found out Alice was being targeted, he immediately changed her into a vampire, and battled James and Victoria to distract them until he was finally killed. Kumboh was portrayed by Kevin Craig West in the short segment, The Groundskeeper. He was also briefly portrayed by Will Williams in The Mary Alice Brandon File. Biography The Groundskeeper Kumboh was the throne prince of a tribe before becoming a vampire. He had since then wandered the Earth for thousands of years. In the 1920s, he worked as a groundskeeper in a mental asylum at night, where he took advantage to feed on humans who could die without much notice being taken. During that time, he befriended amnesiac Mary Alice Brandon and came to care for her like a daughter. He learned of Alice's abilities; she always knew when he was coming to visit her. He would bring hidden objects with him, to see if she could guess what he had. She always got it right. On the night that James came for Alice, she told Kumboh about her vision. He tried to come up with ways to save her, but she foresaw failure after failure, and he started to realize what he was up against. Then he decided to change her. Alice saw that this would be very close. There might not be enough time for her blood to transform sufficiently for James to gain nothing in killing her. She told him that he was going to have a future (a home, a family, and even a throne if he wanted) and did not want him to sacrifice himself, but Kumboh did not waver from this decision. He bit Alice immediately and took her away to hide her as well as he could. He then put himself in James's path to delay him, knowing from Alice that he would not survive. He kept James and Victoria at bay until he was finally overpowered and destroyed. His sacrifice allowed Alice to successfully transform into a vampire. Sadly, she forgot about him after the change. ''Twilight'' 85 years later, James and Alice cross paths again when he was crossing Forks with his coven. While cornering Bella Swan in a ballet studio in Phoenix, James tells his story about his encounter with Alice in the past. She later tells Alice what she learned. Physical appearance Kumboh had the appearance of a middle-aged African-American with a shaved head, grayish mustache and a muscular physique. His burgundy eyes turned white whenever he used hypnotic vision. Personality and traits Kumboh was a caring and selfless person, who would willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of someone he cared about. After living thousands of years, he had seemingly grown tired of immortality and thus did not hesitate to let James and Victoria destroy him when they overwhelmed him. Powers and abilities Despite feeding off humans, Kumboh practiced enough self-restraint that allowed him to transform Alice without being overwhelmed by her blood. He demonstrated fighting skills combined with vampiric physical attributes that allowed him to temporarily keep James and Victoria at bay. He also utilized a shovel as a weapon against his opponent. Hypnotic vision Kumboh displayed some limited form of mind control, which allowed him to momentarily stun and confuse another individual by looking directly into their eyes. He first hypnotized the night patron and later James. His eyes turned crystal white when he used this power. Film portrayal ]] Kumboh was portrayed by Kevin Craig West in The Groundskeeper. He was also briefly portrayed by Will Williams at the beginning of The Mary Alice Brandon File segment. Appearances *''The Mary Alice Brandon File'' *''The Groundskeeper'' Mentioned in *''Twilight'' (name excluded) Note The name of Alice's creator was never revealed in Twilight Saga. Kumboh's name and identity was created exclusively in the segment. Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:The Storytellers